Trying to remember
by Claudia Books
Summary: With the pack of cookies in my mouth for my foal, I crossed the road. WHAM What happens when rarity gets hit by a cart, goes into acoma and forgets the past 5 years of her life. How will she cope with the world, when she thinks shes 15...
1. Waking up

With a pack of cookies in my mouth for my lovely little foal, I crossed the street galloping gleefully. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw I had bought her these! WHAM. Everything went black.

"Momma? Momma? Wake up Momma!" Said the voice.

"Impugn" I moaned as I sat up in my bed, why did I ache so much?

"Momma! You're awake Momma!" The voice said excitedly, I felt forelegs wrap around my torso. Wincing from the pain in my side, I opened my eyes and instantly closed them. The white hurt my head like a bad hangover. I hadn't gone drinking again did I? I opened my eyes slower this time, taking in my surroundings, I saw a tiny little foal staring at me with a loving look. Who was she? Why was she calling me momma?

"Momma please talk to me! Momma?" Her voice was familiar, strangely familiar.

"Urrgh, my head…" I moaned.

"Ooooh Momma your okay!" She bounced up and down in excitement.

"Umm I beg your pardon, but who are you?"

"Momma it's me! Don't you remember?" I shook my head, what did she mean by remember? I have never seen her before in my life…

"Oh no! Mr Doctor Pony was right! You cant remember me!" And with that she ran out of the room on the verge of tears… Before I could think about it more, a Stallion waltzed in looking quite concerned.

"Umm, Mrs Rarity?" He said. Rarity? Who was that? "You seem to have suffered some brain damage… Do you know this sweet little filly?" The foal from before slowly edged her way into the room, she had a red mane with orange highlights. Her eyes were yellow with tears spilling out from them. Her light yellow coat was stained with tears, and her tail was the same colour as her mane. Something about her crying just melted my heart. Who was she, why was she calling me momma?

"I'm afraid not Doctor. Should I?"

"Yes you should, as she is your daughter." No, it wasn't true. I'm only 15 I don't have a foal.

"Kind sir, I'm very confused, what is all of this nonsense!"

"I think this will explain everything" He handed me a clipboard with a load of writing on it, what was this?

"Come on Vanilla lets leave your Momma to read through her papers ok?" The doctor said lovingly to the little foal. She simply nodded and gave a whimper. She followed the Doctor out of the room; I could hear her outside, crying. Why was she calling me that? Why was she crying? I shrugged it off and began reading.

Mrs Rarity Dash.

In a cart accident 2 months ago. Was walking back from the store when hit by a drunk driver. Has been in a coma for 2 months. Day of revival: 25/10/22.

Family:

Foal Vanilla Dash, DOB 23/11/16.

Wife Rainbow Dash, DOB 15/1/02

Your information.

DOB 25/10/02, 20 years of age. Family died in a train crash. Remaining family: Vanilla dash, Rainbow Dash.

Day of marriage 23/1/22.

No, no no no no no. This cant be happening! I was in high school yesterday with my friend Fluttershy. No way this could be happening! This is just one of Pinkie Pies pranks! Well she took it too far…

Even if it did happen, why cant I remember...?

**(A/N this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me… im open for suggestions on the reviews! Also sorry for the short chapter! Just wanted to get on started!)**


	2. Meeting the family, again

(A/N thanks for the reviews, anyway heres chapter 2! Spoiler, Rarity can remember all of the main 6 except Rainbowdash, Fluttershy and Twilight, as they would've been in Cloudsdale or in Canterlot.)

Why can't I remember? The question just keeps bouncing around in my head. It feels like there is a huge empty hole, I should remember, but I can't.

Before I could ask myself for the millionth time, that doctor came in, as all doctors his cutie mark is a red cross. Is has a stethoscope on it too.

"Mrs Rarity? Any improvement?" His voice was slightly boring me and I wanted to get out of this bed. I shook my head vigorously, instantly regretting it. It still fells like I had drank all the beer in the world last night…

"Maybe we could refresh your memory by getting you out of that bed." My ears perked up at this, and I smiled for the first time since I came here.

"That would be lovely kind sir! Could you uhhh" I felt rather embarrassed to say this "Refresh me on who my family is again?" I had gotten used to the felling of missing 5 years of my life.

"Why yes i will be right back." He trotted out of the door, leaving me all alone with my thoughts again. I picked up the mirror on my bedside table, and lifted it up to my face. This wasn't the first time I looked. The first time I shrieked in the most unlady like of manners… My face is fine, I simply shrieked on how the hadn't brushed my mane the whole 2 months I have been here. I had managed to get hold of a comb though so alls good now.

"Mrs Rarity here is your information and your family photo." He handed them over and I nodded in thanks. I read through it again, refreshing my memory. Wait, did that just say only remaining family Rainbowdash and Vanilla Dash! Where was Sweetie bell on that list? Had my mother and father died too?! No it couldn't have been! How did this happen? Reading on a little more, I found the explanation. 'All family except Rainbowdash and Vanilla Dash, died in plane crash. I don't believe it! I can't believe it! When did this happen! Before I could flick through the paper again, a pony galloped in as fast as lightning and crushed me in a hug. Gasping for air, I pushed this mysterious pony off.

"May I ask your name?" I managed to mutter out while gasping for air. She merely replied with a whimper. I got a good look at this fast pony. She was pretty muscular and was a cyan colour. Her mane was in the colours of the rainbow! Oh the dresses I could develop that would look gorgeous on her! Anyway back on topic. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow coloured lightning strike coming out of it. It reminded me of the blast that helped me get my cutie mark. And of course to be that fast she was a Pegasus

"Rainbow Dash…" I heard her mutter she looked on the verge of tears.

"Rainbow Dash," I recited "What a lovely name."

She smiled a tiny bit.

"That what you said when we first met…" She whimpered "But I guess you can't remember that do you?" I shook my head, her voice was familiar and the glimmer in her eyes rung a bell.

"…. Oww my head…." Then everything went black

"Rarity? Rarity come on Rarity wake up!" Rainbow Dash said, oh how I love that voice… What?! Did I just think that!? No way did I just think that! Oh but I do….

"Oww, Rainbow Dash?!"

I don't know what made me do it but I kissed her. Deeply. She didn't fight it. I was slightly amazed at what I had just done… Finally I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!" I said in a shaky tone. Before I could say anything else, she bolted out of the room. I honestly don't know what came over me, why did I do that?

Before I could contemplate it, the doctor came back in with Rainbow Dash.

"Mrs Rainbowdash has informed me of your sudden 'action'"

I gulped and looked down, I had made a fool of myself, then he said "It's absolutely marvellous! It must mean some of your memories have come back!" I looked up and my ears perked up. Am I actually hearing this correctly? I don't remember her or Vanilla but I suddenly feel a need to protect my foal! And I feel love towards Rainbow Dash! Some of my memories must be coming back!

"Rainbow Dash, I love you." I said simply just to see how she would react.

"I love you too!" She pounced on me and planted little kisses all over my face. Her bone crushing hugs now felt welcome. I loved her. She loved me. I love my Family. They love me.

( A/N Sorry for short chapters im not very good at writing for a long time… And I don't know if that's how they remind you of your family or if that's how your memories come back… So please be nice! Also im kinda stuck on what to do next so, Ideas are welcome!)


	3. How we First Met

How we first met.

2 hours later

My legs still felt numb from not moving those ENTIRE 2 months. But Rainbowdash lent a wing for me to lean on,it felt amazing. The wind on my face, the smell of fresh air, and the sunshine that made me feel ever so cosy. We were heading to 'our' house, last thing I remember is that I lived in a place called carousel boutique. Rainbow Dash told me that when we got married I left that place and went to live with her. My fashion career still burns on though (apparently). There is a basement where I do my work and a garage that all my finished work gets stored in. I was listening to every word she said, it was like the sweetest of music. I hung onto every word like my life depended on it. But the thing I was most looking for ward to was seeing Vanilla. I still didn't know much about her, but I know I love her, and would lay my life down for her.

"Here we are, home." Rainbowdash said happily.

"It looks simply, MARVELOUS!" The garage was decorated with the most exquisite of detail. A sign hung up from the doors saying 'Rarity's boutique". It's all I could ever dream of! The doors were the most brilliant shade of purple, and the rest of the building was the same colour as my coat. Come to think of it, it was the exact same colour scheme as my body. The doors and decorations matched my mane, and the paint was the same colour as my coat.

"Rarity? Hey Rarity snap out of it!" Rainbowdash said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I shook my head and smiled at Rainbowdash.

"Im terribly sorry I don't know what came over me! Its just so… Amazing!"

RD nodded her head and smiled

"Exactly what you said when we finished decorating before, this is also where we first met." My eyes widened and yet again, everything went black.

*Flashback in unconsciousness*(3rd Person)

A mare with a white coat and perfectly curled mane was walking down the street, holding many shopping bags. She looked about 16/17, and had a bunch of giggling mares following her. She was the most popular girl in school, however she was a kind mare. Most of the time. She had broken many colts hearts, on the day she announced herself a filly fooler. So she had never had a mare friend or a colt friend. Mainly because there wasn't any other filly foolers she knew, or wanted to know. Anyway, trotting down the street holding about a dozen shopping bags with her magic, she bumped into a cyan mare with rainbows in her mane.

"I do beg your pardon but watch were your going in the future please!" Rarity asked in a stern voice. She had never seen this mare before in her entire life.

"Sorry!" Rainbowdash answered sarcastically "Sorry if your precious little mane got a hair out of place!" All of Rarity's friends tried to stifle giggles from this comment. They were right outside a cake shop called sugarcube corner. As the argument went on, a pink mare with balloons as a cutie mark came out of the shop and watched the argument at hand. Slowly but surely, the mare edged her way towards the two arguing teens, and pulled a canon out of no where. BAM, her signature party canon went off and everyone in the whole street had somehow acquired a party hat. Even Rarity and Rainbowdash broke from their heated argument to look in bewilderment at their heads. Everyone scurried off, slightly scared at the appearance of the hats. All except Rainbowdash, Rarity and Pinkiepie.

"I think an apology is due from both of you!" exclaimed pinkie pie. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you Rarity! All you should've done is apologise for bumping into her and this would've never happened!"

"Your right, sorry miss…?"

"Rainbowdash"

"Rainbowdash, what a lovely name." Said Rarity

"Thank you and you are?"

"Rarity"

"Cool name"

"Why thank you!"

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?" mumbled Rainbowdash only just loud enough for Rarity to hear.

"That would be lovely, here's my number." Rarity then pulls out a piece of paper form one of her bags. And hands it to Rainbowdash.

"Thanks well see ya around!"

"I will look forward to it." said Rarity with a smile.

*End of flashback*

"Oww…." My head felt like a thousand drums, again.

"Rarity? What did you remember this time?" I heard Rainbowdash's voice say.

"I remembered, what I think was how we first met." The reply to this was a goofy grin as she half carried half dragged me inside. I lay on the sofa for a minute trying to get a grip of what I just remembered. Not too long after I had laid down, I was attacked by a filly. The same one from the hospital to be exact. Her hugs and kisses were very welcome, this must be vanilla, I thought.

"Welcome home momma!" The little Filly's voice was full of happiness. "I missed you so much when you were pauly momma!" I felt so guilty by the fact I couldn't remember her, all I could remember was that I loved her. So I nuzzled her neck and kissed her on the head.

"Mommas never gonna go again, I promise." I said with a tear dropping from my eye.

"Im never gonna go again ok?" She nodded and snuggles up to me more. I spied out of the corner of my eye, Rainbowdash watching us with a smile plastered on her face.

I was home. I felt loved. It was all I could ever wish for. And some drunken idiot took all of those memories away from me. I don't know what made me think this but, He was going to pay. I needed revenge. And I am going to get it. I will.

**(A/N woo hoo! Longest chapter yet, and not including the authors notes, there is exactly 1000 words in this! I need help with what to write next though, she isn't gonna remember Vanilla until she remembers everything about Rainbowdash. Otherwise she wouldn't know what happened before for her to of got pregnant ok? I NEED IDEAS! Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate some reviews too! They make me feel all fuzzy inside!) **


End file.
